TFLDS: Torneo de Futbol por la Llave de las Sombras
by Valen Mizukoshi
Summary: Un nuevo peligro acecha al Raimon, una nueva Organizacion surge de las Cenizas del Instituto Alien pero con mucha mas fuerza, Raimon se infiltrara en el peligroso Torneo Dark en donde tendran que Ganar, para recuperar La Llave de las Sombras, pero si no ganan ellos y toda la humanidad caeran en Manos de las Sombras... Lo lograran,TODO ESTA EN JUEGO¿Que sucedera?
1. El Llamado

**Valen: Holaaa a todosss Por fin hoy 7 de Diciembre traigo el tan esperado (mentira) Primer capítulo de... .Torneo de Futbol por la Llave de las Sombras, si lo adelante sorprendidos?**

**Pueden seguir enviando sus Oc los que quieran participar**

**Gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus Oc.**

**Valen: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a Level-5.**

**El Llamado:**

Era de mañana en la ciudad Inazuma, todos se preparaban para ir a la escuela en Raimon menos…

¿?: Mamoru despierta llegaras tarde.

Endou: 5 minutos más Mama.

¿?: Ni modo…

Endou: Que, cuando, donde… (Le habían tirado agua fría encima)

¿?: Despierta…

Endou: solo tenias que decirlo no (gritando) echándome agua fría encima…

¿?: Bueno, ya, Mamoru apúrate llegaremos tarde…

Endou: no se por qué tanta prisa.

¿?: ….

Endou: ya se quieres ver a... (No termino ya que le taparon la boca)

En Raimon:

Todos ya estaban sentados, esperando que llegara el profesor de Matemáticas cuando en eso entra el director acompañado de 4 chicos tres chicas y un chico:

Director: Buenos Días Estudiantes, vengo a informarles que tres nuevas estudiantes estarán en este salón, vienen de intercambio por un corto tiempo desde Inglaterra, y un estudiante que viene de intercambio de Italia, Adelante preséntense jóvenes:

¿?: Hola, Mi nombre es Lía Takanashi. ( Lía era una chica de cabello café claro hasta la cintura con una diadema azul, ojos azules, de piel blanca).

Director: puede sentarse detrás de la señorita Kino.  
¿?: Que tal, yo soy, Alice Smith (Alice era una chica no muy alta, no muy morena, pelirroja, ojos azules y delgada)

Director: puede sentarse al lado del Joven Tsunami.

Fidio: Hola yo soy Fidio Aldena, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Director: Usted siéntese al lado de la Señorita Takanashi.

¿?: Hola a todos, Mi nombre es Valen Mizukoshi, (Valen era una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, tez clara, esbelta y ojos cafés claros) yo soy la Prima de Endou Mamoru.

Todos: Prima?

Endou y Valen: si.

Director: Puede sentarse al lado del joven Kidou.

Valen: Hai.

Director: Por cierto el profesor tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo venir haci que tienen los dos bloques libres.

Todos: SIIIII.

Kidou: Valen...

Valen: Si?

Kidou: Porque no me dijiste que vendrías (haciendo pucheros)

Valen: Era una sorpresa.

Midorikawa: Ustedes se conocen?

Los dos: si.

Endou: chicos vamos a practicar.

Todos: -_- tu eres el único que solo piensas en eso verdad?

Endou: nooo, Valen me ayuda a veces.

Todos:-_-

Todos salieron las únicas que quedaban eran Alice, Valen y Lía:

Kidou: Valen no vienes?

Valen: adelántate, ya voy.

Lía: Capitana, es su primer día y ya tiene conquista uuuuy.

Valen: (con la cara del color del cabello de Hiroto) no...No es cierto, el es solo mi mejor amigo desde niños.

Alice: Si como no (con sarcasmo)

Valen: a ver como si no te la pasabas mirando al chico que tenias al lado.. Tsunami, y tu Lía, te quedaste embobada viendo al Italiano ese... Fidio...

Las dos: (mas rojas que Valen) no...Es cierto.

Valen: en fin, espero que Ellos, no nos encuentren aquí.

Alice: yo estaré atenta, por si puedo Leer su mente.

Lía: bueno, chicas, vamos a ver el entrenamiento.

Las dos: Hai.

En el entrenamiento:

Goenji: (avanzando a la portería) Vamos Fubuki.

Fubuki: si.

Los dos: Fuego Helado.

Endou: Mano Demoniaca... y lo detiene. Chicos buen tiro.

Con las chicas:

Alice: hola

Aki: Hola se quedaran a ver el entrenamiento?

Lía: si, tu eres..

Aki: ah, disculpa Yo soy Aki Kino, un placer conocerlas.

Valen: Tu eres Aki, Mi primo habla mucho de ti, pero no se lo digas.

Aki: (Roja) jejeje

Natsumi: Yo soy Natsumi Raimon.

Haruna: Yo soy Haruna Otonashi.

Valen: al fin nos conocemos, Yuuto habla mucho de ti, el es un poco sobreprotector verdad?

Haruna: algo.

Fuyuka: y yo soy Fuyuka Kudou.

Las tres: un placer conocerlas.

Cuando Endou lanzo el balón cayó a los pies de Valen la que sin dudarlo avanzo a la portería:

Valen: Vuelo Sónico(Valen salta en el aire donde le salas alas se aleja del balón, cuando coge potencia patea hacia la portería)

Endou: Mano Fantasma…no lo detiene.

Valen: Mejoraste desde la última vez.

Endou: Gracias, tu también haz mejorado.

De repente el cielo azul y soleado cambia por uno gris y amenazado de lluvia.

Alice: Esta aquí..

¿?: Capitana del New Wind…

Valen: Que quieres?

**Valen: Y lo corto por aquí.**

**¿Que tal quedo?**

**¿Quién será la persona misteriosa?**

**¿Qué es lo que busca?**

**¿Coloco Romances?**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Envienme sus Oc quienes quieran participar, los datos en el capitulo anterior solo que nada mas en los equipos Las Fieras y The Kings.**

**Chaoooooo**


	2. El Partido: Raimon Vs The Blood

**Torneo de Futbol Por la Llave de las Sombras**

**Valen: Hola a todoss, gracias por sus reviews.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level 5**

El Partido:

Valen, Lía y Alice: Destiny, que haces aquí?

Todos: Ustedes la conocen?

Las tres: Las preguntas para después.

Destiny: Yo soy Destiny Tedder y Vine por ustedes

Valen: Destiny…

Destiny: Vamos dime donde está el resto de New Wind?

Alice: Jamás te lo diremos.

Lía: No puedo creer que te dejes manipular.

Destiny: Bueno si no vienen conmigo ni me dicen donde está el resto del equipo a las buenas entonces a las malas…

Diciendo eso de una fuerte niebla aparecieron 11 chicas con un uniforme negro con rayas moradas.

Endou: Valen, no estás sola.

Kidou: Nosotros te apoyaremos.

Alice y Lía: Nosotras también.

Fidio: yo también entro.

Valen: Gracias chicos, comencemos.

Valen y Endou: A jugar Futbol.

Todos con una gota en la cabeza.

Bueno era el equipo de Raimon Vs The Blood

Formaciones:

The Blood:

Delanteros: Destiny Tedder, Gabriel Le Black, Yuko Fujiwara.

Defensas: Ale Franco, Misaki Kishimoto , Matthew Williams, Naty Jiraguisawa.

Centrocampistas: Mia Barton, Clara Nishisawa, Sofia Daidoji.

Portero: Carol Yamada.

Raimon:

Delanteros: Goenji, Valen, Fidio.

Centrocampistas: Mark, Fudou, Kidou, Lia.

Defensas: Alice, Tsunami, Kazemaru, Fubuki

Portero: Endo.

El Partido comienza con la patada de Raimon, Goenji se la pasa a Fidio el cual corre a la defensa de The Blood, lo dejan pasar.

Fidio: Que…me dejaron pasar, bueno no me desconcentrare.

Fidio avanza a la portería.

Fidio: Espada de Odín.

Carol: Oscuridad Infinita: frente a la portería se desprendió una luz de oscuridad a la cual entro el balón y salió disparado hacia Destiny.

Destiny corre por el campo y entra en la defensa de Raimon..

Fubuki: Piso Helado… Pero ella salto y lo esquiva

Fubuki: Pero...Que.

Endou: Animo Chicos

Destiny está frente a la portería:

Destiny: Ángel caído: da una patada al balón haciendo que este se eleve, da un salto y cuando vuelve a bajar cae en picado dándole una última patada al baló haciendo que salga disparado hacia la portería.

Endou: Mano… no pudo terminar ya que el balón había entrado en la portería.

Destiny: Eso es todo lo que tienen.

Valen: Ahora, veras de que somos capaces.

Lía avanza a la Defensa The Blood.

Pero la defensa Ale Franco Intenta robarle el balón..

Ale: Pies de la muerte (es una ilusión, cuando dice la técnica el contrincante siente que el piso se abre y salen unos muertos que lo agarran de los pies haciendo que no avance)  
Pero Lía salta y la técnica no hace efecto.

Lía: Valen.

Ahora en Raimon quien tiene el balón es la prima de Endou, Valen.

Valen llega a la portería.

Valen: Cadenas Estelares: A Valen le salen cadenas del pecho las cuales se enredan en el balón, Valen salta y el balón con la cadena salen disparados a la portería.

Carol: Oscuridad Infinita, pero el balón evade la oscuridad y entra en la portería.

Ahora en The Blood quien lleva el balón es la centrocampista Clara Nishisawa, llega a la defensa del Raimon donde esta Alice..

Ambas avanzan a la portería de Raimon donde Alice se coloca frente a ella.

Alice: Muro de Atlanta.

Clara: Corazón helado: una técnica en la que salta se le congelan los pies y tira.

Alice trata de resistir pero la técnica se rompe y Anota un gol departe de The Blood.

Arbitro. Piiiiii, se termina el primer tiempo.

Comentarista: Finaliza el primer tiempo y el marcador va 2-1 a favor de The Blood.

Goenji: Bueno ahora, pueden decirnos de donde conocen a esas chicas?

Lía: ….

Alice. ….

Valen: Es hora de decirles.

Las dos. Si.

Alice: pero aquí no.

Valen: Después de clases, en la casa de Endou.

Todos. Hai

Alice: concentrémonos en el partido.

Endou: Bien, chicos es hora de voltear el marcador.

Todos. Hai.

Comentarista: ya es el segundo tiempo y comienzan sacando en The Blood Misaki Kishimoto y Mattew Williams:

Mattew avanza hacia la portería cuando Mizukoshi se coloca en frente de ella:

Mattew: Que tal capitana, hace mucho que no la veo.

Valen: Mattew, no tienes que hacerlo.

Mattew: Si tengo.

Y se lo pasa a Misaki, la cual sin que todos se dieran cuenta ya estaba frente a la portería.

Misaki: flecha divina de hielo: consiste en que misaki tiro la pelota hacia el cielo, ella salta y hace la forma de una flecha con un arco, y lanza el balón.

Endou: Captura Celestial.

Comentarista. Lo para.

Todos: Bien hecho Endou.

Destiny: Llego La hora.

**Valen: Lo dejo hasta ahí, quienes quieran participar me avisan por review o por Pm.**

**¿Qué tal quedo?**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el equipo de Blood?**

**¿De dónde Valen, Alice y Lía las conocen?**

**¿De qué creen que es la hora?**

**¿Creen que las chicas de The Bloood terminen enamorándose de Chicos de Raimon?**

**¿Qué creen que les dirán Valen, Alice y Lía a los chicos?**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Chaooooooo**

**Besoooos**


	3. La Verdad

Torneo de Futbol Por la Llave de las sombras

**Valen: Holaaa a todosss, gracias por sus reviews, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…por desgracia.**

La Verdad:

Destiny: Llego la hora.

The Blood: Si capitana.

Terminando de decir esto desaparecieron en una niebla oscura.

Todos se fueron a clases, ya que sus horas libres habían acabado….. Se pasaron las horas lentamente para el Equipo ya que querían , La verdad.

En la casa de Endou:

Tsunami: Yo no se, ustedes pero creo que nos merecemos una explicación.

Midorikawa: si, dígannos que fue es.

Valen: bien, les contaremos la verdad.

Nosotras eramos parte del Equipo de Inglaterra "New Wind", yo era la capitana, eramos un buen equipo, la Capitana de The Blood, Destiny, era parte de New Wind, todo iba bien, entrenábamos, para lograr ser uno de los mejores equipos hasta un dia….

Flashback:

Valen iba caminando por la calle, cuando un auto negro se estaciona frente a ella.

¿?: Tu eres la Capitana de New Wind…Valentina Mizukoshi?

Valen: Si, por?

¿?: Nosotros, queremos reclutarla a usted y a su equipo para el Torneo Dark.

Valen: Torneo Dark?

¿?: Si, nosotros queremos apoderarnos de la Llave de las Sombras, que se le otorga al ganador del Torneo.

Valen: Suena interesante, pero que es esa llave?

¿?: Es la llave que abre la puerta a la esclavización de la raza humana asi nosotros la dominaremos, si New Wind Coopera no será esclavizado con el resto.

Fin Flashback:

Valen: Y eso fue lo que paso, yo me negué, pero esa persona intento por todos los modos que le ayudáramos, hasta que parte de New Wind, acepto y se fue con él.

Todos: O_O

Alice: Todos aceptaron, a excepción de algunas personas, nosotras tres y…

Endou: Waooo, no tenía idea, que …no sé cómo describirlo.

Lia: Nuestro objetivo de venir aquí, es intentar entrar al Torneo Dark, para ganar, y poder destruir la Llave de las Sombras, pero….

Alice: No tenemos Equipo.

Endou: Eso se puede solucionar, nosotros les ayudaremos, cierto chicos?

Todos: si.

Las tres: (con el rostro esperanzado) Gracias.

Kidou: Una pregunta, como entraremos al Torneo.

Valen: En unos días unos amigos vendrán, ellos nos ayudaran.

Endou: Bien, cuando comienza el Torneo?

Lía: En un par de días.

Todos: ok.

Goenji: Lo mejor será preparnos.

Valen: Que tal.

¿Les gusto?

¿Quiénes serán los amigos?

¿Lo sigo?

¿Actualizo más rápido?

¿Qué desayune en la mañana?

Chaoooooo

Dejad reviews


	4. Los Amigos

Torneo de Futbol por la Llave de las Sombras

**Valen: Gracias por sus reviews….Los amooo, también por responder la pregunta de que desayune…jejejejejeje**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a los Put*** que hicieron que Endou se casara con Natsumi.**

Los Amigos:

Era una mañana soleada, ya todos estaban despiertos a excepción de una Chica….esa Chica era Lia, tenia un sueño…

Sueño:

Lia esta en un prado verde cuando vea a un chico con el cabello castaño, ojos azules y estaura media, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, ella se acero a el, cuando vio que este se desmaya, lo coloca boca arriba y ve que esta sangrando.

Fin Sueño….

Valen: Lia despierta llegaremos tarde a clases.

Lia: si, ya, ya voy.

En la escuela:

Los cuatro chicos acababan de llegar (Valen, Lia, Alice y Endou)

Los cuatro: Buenos Dias.

Todos: Buenos Dias.

Alice: Chicos, les tenemos una buena noticia…..

Todos: cual?

Valen: Los Amigos de los que les hablamos vendrán hoy.

Lia: Los iremos a recoger, después de clases, haci que faltaremos al entrenamiento.

Profesor: (acabando de llegar) Todos, siéntense, vamos a dar la clase de matematicas.

Todos: TT_TT (Valen: odio la materia)

Y asi las clases transcurrieron lenta (desgraciadamente) y Normalmente, hasta el entrenamiento:

Valen: Bueno chicos nos vamos.

Alice: no tardaremos.

Y asi se montaron en el auto de Valen, que por cierto es un Lamborghini, y se dirigieron al aereopuerto a buscar a sus misteriosos amigos.

En el aereopuerto:

Lia: Chicas, tengo que decirles algo.

Alice: Bueno, adelante.

Lia: tuve otro sueño en el que el moria.

Valen: se están haciendo mas frecuentes tus sueños.

Alice: si, eso es preocupante.

Lia. Lo se, pero no le digamos nada o de no se preocupara.

Valen y Alice: Hai.

30 minutos después:

Lia: por que tardan tanto.

Alice: se supone que debieron llegar hace 20 minutos.

Valen: shhh, miren el monitor.

El monitor estaba diciendo que el vuelo 88 de Inglaterra acababa de llegar.

¿?: Hola chicas.

Valen: (abrazandolo) Cristian. (Cristian es un chico con el cabello castaño, ojos azules y estaura media, cuando Valen se mudo a Inglaterra se convirtió en su mejor amigo, el esta enamorado de Valen)

¿?: no se olviden de mi.

¿?: ya nos empezaron a olvidar.

Lia: Claro, que no.

Alice: las extrañamos

Cristian: oye,yo soy el.

Alice: lo siento, los extrañamos, mejor?

Cristian: mejor.

Valen: Vamos chicas y chico, ya quiero presentarles a Raimon.

En el entrenamiento:

Valen: ya llegamos.

Alice: chicos, queremos presentarles a nuestros amigos.

Lia: ellos son

Cristian Jones.

Yuko Fujiwara: mide 1.64, tiene el cabello rizado color castaño oscuro con reflejos dorados, ojos verdes.

Shimori Matsumoto: Pelo negro lacio-ondulado a mitad de la espalda, ojos negros, piel clra, mide 1.65.

Hoshiri Sasaki: : cabello negro liso un poco arriba de los hombros, tiene fleco al lado izquierdo de su cara que le cubre la mitad de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello tiene reflejos azules y al lado contrario del fleco tiene una pequeña trenza, su piel es palida, sus ojos son azules electricos

Laura Excla: pelo color miel hasta los muslos,ojos rojos esmeraldas,delgada,estatura 1,70

Sophi Takahashi: pelo castaño que llega por debajo de la cintura, un flequillo recto, ojos color jade

Yoshida Saaya: cabello: Color rojo con rizos, atado en una coleta alta, pero aveces lo lleva suelto.*ojos: violetas.

Y Matthew Williams: rubia, cabello hasta mas abajo de las caderas rizado, ojos verdes que cambian segun su estado de animo en grises o azules, piel muy blanca y usa lentes.

Ellos: Hola.

Todos: Un Placer

Valen: Ellos nos ayudaran a entrar al Torneo.

Midorikawa: Donde se quedaran?

Valen: con nosotras y con Endou.

Endou: mas les vale que me dejen dormir.

Lia: pero si tu duermes como piedra.

Endou: si pero recuerdan la ultima vez que vinieron.

Flashback:

Era de nocge mas o menos como las tres de la mañana cuando…

Valen: Pelea de almuadas, (golpeando a Shimori y a Laura)

Shimori y Laura: ya veras.

Lia: Toma esto Yoshida.

Yuko: Toma, Hoshiri.

Alice: Toma Sophi.

Mattew: Calma, calma no peleen.

Toda: tomaaaaaaa (lanzándose contra ella)

Despues de esto todas salieron del cuarto con plumas en la cabeza y muyyyy despeinadas…

Endou: (durmiendo) mami, dame mi osito, no, todavía soy pequeño.

Todas: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Cristian: Que es ese alboroto?

Valen: nad Cris es..es tan solo ..

Laura: una inofensiva pelea de almoadas.

Hoshiri: nada del otro mundo.

Cristian: (enojado) son las 3 de la mañana, y ustedes están jugandooo.

Todas: (lanzando encima de el con almoadas) tomaaaaaaa.

Endou: Mami, me das el biberón, mami porfa.

Fin Flashaback:

Todos: jjajajajajajajajajajaja

Endou: dijeron que no se lo ivan a decir a nadie TT_TT

Valen: y cumplimos el trato no se lo dijimos a nadie, se lo dijimos a Raimon.

Todos: jajajajajajajaja.

Valen: termine.

**Endou: malaaaaaa.**

**Valen: cállate y has las preguntas.**

**¿Qué tal quedo?**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿las chicas encontraran nuevos amores?**

**¿sigo haciendo sufrir a Endou?**

**¿ Creen que Cristian muera?**

**¿ A quien elijo a Kido o a Cristian?**

**Chaooo**

**Besooos**

**Dejad reviews**


	5. Como entramos al Torneo?

Torneo de Futbol Por la Llave de las Sombras

**Valen: Holaaaaaaaa a qui estoy con la contii, gracias por los reviews….los amooooo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level 5..**

Como entramos al Torneo?

Midorikawa: Una pregunta, como entramos al Torneo?

Kidou: hay que pensar en como entar

Cristian: no hace falta, ya estamos dentros.

Todos: queeeee.

Shimori: si antes de venir.

Yuko: nos hicimos cargo de ello.

Laura: ahora vamos a explicarles, en que conciste el Torneo.

Hoshiri: el torneo consiste en 5 rondas.

Matthew: el equipo que logre llegar a la quinta ronda y le gane al equipo definitivo..

Yoshida: gana el Torneo y por tanto..

Sophi: la llave.

Cristian: el Torneo no será fácil, ya que todos los jugadores que están en el, fueron..

Sophi: específicamente seleccionados.

Yoshida: todos, los jugadores, que están en el están bajo control mental.

Yuko: por tanto no están concientes de lo que hacen.

Goenji: hay una forma de sacarlos del control mental.

Shimori: Si, y es ganándoles.

Laura: por cad a equipo al que le ganemos, será un equipo que..

Sophi: sacamos del control mental.

Matthew: pero si en vez de nosotros ganarles perdemos,habrá consecuencias.

Tsunami: define consecuencias.

Yoshida: hay dos opciones, o ayudarlos, a controlar el mundo o..

Hoshiri: ser eliminados, es decir GAME OVER.

Endo: eso no pasar ya que venceremos y destruiremos la llave.

Todos: Hai.

Valen: cuando será el primer encuentro.

Cristian: en cuatro días.

Alice: deberíamos ir a descansar, ya que tenemos que entrenar.

Lia: por los próximos días.

Todos: Hai.

En la casa de Endou:

Endou y Cristian ya estaban dormidos cuando..

Valen: Listas?

Todas: Hai.

Y asi sigilosamente salieron del cuarto en el que dormían, hasta llegar al cuarto de Endo.

Lia: Bien entonces tomemosle la foto.

Hoshiri: ese es mi trabajo. (sacando una cámara de video grabando a Endo9

Yoshida: Listo ahora a subirlo a Youtube.

Sophi: me toca.

Al dia siguiente:

Ya todos estaban en la escuela a excepción de cierto loco por el futbol, que ya sabemos quien es…..

Endou: oh..oh voy tarde

En la escuela.

Endou ya había entrado, cuando todos los presentes empezaron a burlarse de el…

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajjaj a.

Endou: que?

Valen: na..nada (casi no podían hablar de la risa)

Endou: vamos díganme.

Kidou: bien…tu lo pediste (mostrándola una computadora)

Compuatdora:

Endou: Soy el mejor portero del mundo (Endou estaba desnudo, solo tenia la toalla puesta y tenia la capa de Kido) Pero a la vez soy Superman…, yo te rescatare, Aki( después se ve a Endo saltando de la cama y estrellándose contra el piso)

Fin

Endou:-_-

Todos. Jajajajajajajajajaja

Endou: quien hizo esto (enojado)

Todos: ….

Endou. Se fue a la esquina depre.

Despues de Clases:

Todos se fueron a entrenar…

Endou intentando parar los tiros de Goenji.

Tsunami y Tachimukai practicadoo, etc.

Las chicas por su lado estaban intentando dominar una nueva técnica..

Sophi y Lia: Pilares etrenos.

Valen y Yuko: viento arrasador.

Pero todas salieron volando.

En la tarde ya todos se habían ido a sus casasa a excepción de unas cuantas chicas…

Valen: bueno chicas díganme que tal les parecen los chicos?

Hoshiri: me pareció muy lindo el peliverde ese…Midorikawa.

Mattew: me gusto mucho el chico ese..Kazemaru.

Laura: cambiando de Tema, me gustaría Valen que le dijeras a Endou que necesitamos mas ayuda.

Valen: Tranquila, yo ya me ocupe de ello.

Al fia siguiente:

En el Entrenamiento.

Endou: chicos hoy Valen y yo llamamos a unas personas, que ya conocen

**Valen. Termine…**

**Preguntas:**

**Les gusto?**

**Coloco en sgte cap el torneo?**

**Quieren romance?**

**Con quien me quedo Cristian o Kido?**

**Chaoooo**

**Dejad reviews**


	6. Los Conocidos

Torneo de Futbolo por Llave de las Sombras

**Valen: Holaaaa atodooooos, aquí traigo la contiii, gracias por los reviews…los quieroooooo**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…**

Shimori: quienes son ellos?

Endo: si me olvide que no los conocen

Suzuno: Hola yo soy Suzuno fuusuke.

Hide: yo soy Hide Nakata.

Shindou: mi nombre es: Shindou Takuto.

Afuro: Yo soy Afuro Terumi.

Yuuichi. Hola yo soy Yuuichi Tsurugi.

Nagumo: Yo soy el fantástico (si como no) Nagumo Haruya.

Laura: ja, si como no (yo dije eso)

Nagumo la miro feo, y Lau-chan le respondió

Osamu: Ysoy Osamu Saginuma.

Gianluca: Yo soy Gisnluca Zanardi y vine a hacerle compañía a Fidio porque me dejo haya en Italiaa.

Fidio: te demorabas mucho y el avión iba a despegar.

Lia: osea que lo dejaste.

Fidio: sip.

Taiyo: y Yo soy ANEMIYA Taiyo

Cristian: como hicistes para traer jugadores de otros tiempos?

Valen: …

Todos: O_O

Valen: digamos que..

Todos: queeee.

Valen: ni yo misma se como lo hice..

Todos se cayeran para atrás ante la respuesta de la pelinegra

Kido: Bueno vamos a entrenar que tenemos un Torneo por ganar

Todos: Hai.

Valen: Yuuto, estar demasiado tiempo con mi primito te esta afectando el cerebro, ya hasta hablas como el….

Kido: El nos obliga a entrenar horas extra haci que me lo tengo que aguantar

Endo: Oigan saben que yo estoy aquí y lo escucho todo verdad?

Valen: Lo sabemos.

Endo, con una enorme gota en la cabeza

Despues de explicarles a los recién llegados lo del torneo pasaron toda la tarde entrenando hasta entrada la noche, se podría decir que todos estaban muy entusiasmados.

Algunos de los chicos estaban muy interesados en algunas de las chicas como por ehemplo nuestro querido Kazemaru que no paraba de mirar fijamente a Mattew.

O como Midorikawa, que si no fuera por Hiroto que lo saco de su estado de idiotizacion se queda mirando toda la tarde a Hoshiri.

Fudo trataba de disimular que estaba viendo perdidamente a Yuko lo cual no tuvo frutos.

Nuestro querido Atsuya que si no lo mencione aquí esta vivito, estab con la boca abierta mirando a Sophi

Gianluca miraba atentamente con una mirada de tarado a Shimori que no paraba de sonreírle

Nagumo no páraba de sonreir cuando Laura estaba haciendo sus técnicas y el le estaba demostrando "lo grandiodo que era"

Fidio, embobado viendo a Lia, que cada vez que cruzaban mirada se sonrojaba como tomate y volteaba para que Fidio no viera su cara rojaaaaaa.

Tsunami, estaba impresionado con el estilo de jugar de Alice tanto que el le estaba enseñando sus técnicas.

Pero había dos chicos que estaban mirando a cierta pelinegra y cuando se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del otro se lanzaron miradas de odio, estos chicos eran Cristan y nuestro querido estratega Yuuto Kido al que Valen le había robado el corazón.

Afuro: (susurrándole a Suzuno) Estos ya se están enamorando.

Suzuno: si, pero mira al intento de superman con el chico extraño ese están que se matan por la prima de Endo.

Afuro. Si…ya se apostemos para ver quien gana.

Suzuno: Yo apuesto que gana Superman.

Afuro: pues yo creo que ganara el rarito.

Par de cotillas…

Cuando terminaron, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casa, pero no se dieron cuenta que cierta chica miraba a cierto portero pelicafe.

¿?: ya casi es hora.

Valen: Termineeee.

Feliz Año 2.013 a todos ustedes los quierooooo muchooooo

Les gusto?

Me dejaran un review?

Los chicos se enamoraran de las chicas?

Quien ganara la apuesta Afuro o Suzuno?

Creen que los dos son cotillas?

Quien era la extraña?

Les gusta el fic?

En el siguiente capituloooo

Comienza el torneoooo

Chaooo

Besooos

Dejad reviews

Feliz Año


	7. El Torneo y La Isla Nazo

Torneo de Futbol por Llave de las Sombras

**Valen: Holaaa a todos, aquí estoyyy , gracias por los reviews, ahora Nagumo por favor el disclaimer**

**Nagumo: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a la loca estaaa..**

**Valen: oyeeee**

**Nagumo: le pertenece a unos censurado**

El Torneo y la Isla Nazo

Todos estaban en el entrenamiento ya que hoy era sábado, cuando llega Cristian y les dice..

Cristian: Chicos, ya me llego la carta en donde dice, donde es el Torneo

Kogure: Donde es?

Hoshiri: es en una isla, que se llama Nazo.

Yuko: en la carta dice, que mañana, vayamos al aereopuerto, que nuestro vuelo sale a las 9:00 am, hasta la isla.

Mattew: Cuando lleguemos a la Isla Nazo, los encargados del Torneo nos estarán esperando para llevarnos al luagr en el que nos vamos a quedar.

Laura: Bien, yo creo que deberíamos irnos todos a casa a descansar ya que mañana es la ceremonia de iniciación del torneo.

Sophi: Yo creo que Lau-chan tiene razón.

Endo: ya saben todos a las 9: 00 am en el aereopuerto.

Valen: yo tratare de que Mamoru llegue temprano.

Y asi todos se fueron a sus casas a excepción de una pelinegra, Valen, se quedo un rato mirando el horizonte

Valen: pensando: Mañana, voy a dar lo mejor de mi , para sacar a mi equipo del control mental, ya que algunas personas del New Wind habían sido llevadas a la fuerza al torneo, Destruiremos La Llave de laa sombras a como de lugar, aun si eso implica…

(Una voz saco a Valen de sus pensamientos)

Kido: Valen, estas bien?

Valen: si, solo que estaba pensando

Kido: quieres y dar un paseo.

Valen: Claro, Yuuto-kun.

Y asi ambos se fueron a caminar, hasta llegar a un parque donde unos niños estaban jugando, el balón se dirigió a Valen, que no se había dado cuenta, pero Kidou, si y pateo el balón, para que no le pegara.

Valen: Arigatou, Yuuto-kun, sabes eso me recuerda al dia en que nos conocimos, lo recuerdas'

Kidouy: claro, como olvidarlo.

Flashback:

Se veía a una niña de 8 años, cabello negro liso hasta la cinturo y ojos cafes claros, jugando con un balón, cuando unos niños la molestan..

Niño 1: dame el balón.

Valen: no.

Niño 2: entonces te lo quitaremos, (quitandold el balón a Valen)

Valen: oye devuélveme mi balón.

Niño 1: no. Cuando dice esto patea el balón hacia Valen, pero otro Balon lo evita, Valen volta hacia quien pateo el balón.. Era un niño de 9 años, ojos rojos y cabello de rastas

¿?: Sabes, esta mal lastimar a las niñas y mas si son menores que tu.

Niño 2: quien nos obligar tu.

¿?: eso veremos, el niño coge un balón y lo patea hacia los otros niños, que salen corriendo.

¿?: Estas Bien.

Valen: Si, gracias por salvarme, Como te llamas?

¿?: Yo me llamo Yuuto Kido, puedes llamarme Yuuto, cual es tu nombre?

Valen: Yo me llamo Valentina Mizukoshi, pero me dicen Valen.

Kidou: bien, y juegas futbol?

Valen: si, mi primo y yo jugamos mucho, quieres jugar.

Kidou: si

Y toda la tarde los dos niños se la pasaron jugando.

Fin Flashback

Al dia Siguiente:

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad Inazuma todos ya estaban listos para reunirse en el Instituto Raimon para marcharse al Torneo Dark.

Valen: Mamoru, date prisa que llegaremos tarde al aereopuerto

Endo: ya estoy listo vamonos

Lia: ya era hora, pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

Alice: tienes el sueño pesado

Endo se fue a hace circulitos.

Laura: Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Todos: si

Cuando llegaron al areopuerto todos acababan de llegar

Endo: llegamos.

Goenji: llegaste temprano

Valen: les dije que lo taeria.

Kidou: chicos nuestro habían ya va a salir.

Y haci todos se subieron a el y se dirigieron a las Isla Nazo

Cuando llegaron los recibió un señor alto, tez palida y que traia un traje rojo.

Kogure: es un vampirooo. (yo: ojala)

Todos: shhhhh (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Persona extraña que parece un vampiro: Ustedes deben ser los chicos de Raimon, o me equivoco?

Valen: no, no se qqequivoca.

Persona extraña que parece un vampiro: Mi nombre es Yami Chi, y me enviaron para escoltarlos al lugar donde se quedaran.

Y asi Yami chi los escolto a una ennnnnormeeeee casa:

Todos: O_O

Yami Chi: aquí se quedaran, en la parte derecha las habitaciones de las chicas y en la izquierda la de los chicos, en la puerta de cada habitación esta el nombre de cada uno de ustedes.

Todos: Hai.

Yami Chi: les sugiero que vayan a descansar, ya que mañana será la ceremonia de Iniciacion.

Todos: Hai.

Y haci todos se dririgieron a sus habitaciones.

**Valen: termineeeee, damas y caballeros, TT_TT en unas semanas entro al instituto nooooooo.**

**Les gusto el cap?**

**Que pasara en la ceremonia?**

**Algunos chicos se enamoraran?**

**Quien ganara la apuesta Suzuno o Afuro?**

**Dejad Reviews**

**Chaoo**

**Besoos**


	8. La Ceremonia

Torneo de Futbol por la Llave de las Sombras

**Valen: Holaaa qui se presenta Valeeeen..**

**Nagumo: y Nagumooooo..**

**Mido: y Midoooooo**

**Nagumo y Valen: de donde salistes?**

**Mido: de mi madre.**

**Valen: -_- bien Mido tu di el disclaimer.**

**Mido: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Valen-chan, si le perteneciera abria Endaki…**

La Ceremonia:

Las habitaciones de cada uno eran muy espaciosas, por lo que todos estabn a gusto.

En la mañana:

Valen: espero encontrar a mi equipo aquí.

En otro lugar:

Lia tenia una visión:

Pov Lia:

En la visión de Lia había de tres chicas: una con Cabellos pelirrojos ondulados y terminan con rulitos, Ojos Esmeraldas, es un poco Mas Baja que Hide.

La segunda: Cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, ojos color café oscuros, tez clara y mide 1.62  
La tercera: cabello es largo hasta mas debajo de la cadera lo suele llevar en una media cola y por debajo de su cabello lleva una pequeña trensa de color morado con una pluma turquesa.

¿?: pronto nos veremos.

Lia: espera, Mia.

Lia: Mia, Ale, Daniel , donde están las demás chicas, que paso con Jesse, o con Destiny, o con Victoria.

¿?: Pronto, nos veremos, asi que prepárense.

¿?: tienen que ayudarnos a salir del control mental.

Lia: pero, como?

¿?: durante la ceremonia, no estaremos debajo el control mental asi que lleven a su equipo, a donde estamos y las ayudaremos.

¿?: recuerda que, no estaremos mucho tiempo sin el control mental.

¿?: avisales, liberanos, prepárense.

Lia: Se los prometo

Fin Pov Lia

Cuando ya todos se habían cambiado, se dirigieron a desayunar.

Lia: Buenos Dias.

Todos: Buenos Dias.

Lia: Valen, tuve otra visión.

Valen: últimamente son muy frecuentes, de que trato.

Alice: era una visión del futuro o del pasado.

Hoshiri, Yuko, Shimori, Sophi, Laura, Mattew y Yoshida: (acabando de llegar) Hola chicas, de que hablan.

Valen: Lia tuvo una visión.

Yoshida: se gun nos dijistes se están haciendo mas frecuentes verdad.

Lia: si.

Hoshiri: de que fue esta vez.

Shimori: la anterior fue cuando viste la muerte de el..cierto?

Lia: si, pero esta fues diferente, estaban Mia, Ale y Daniel

Yuko: co..como ellas

Lia: si

Sophi: te dijeron algo.

Lia. Si, me dijeron, que pronto nos veriamos…

Laura: te dijo algo mas.

Lia: y que nos prepararamos, y que las ayudaramos a salir del control mental, ellas no van a estar debajo de el en la ceremonia, asi que me dijeron que nos acercaramos donde ellas, que nos iban a ayudar, no estarán mucho tiempo sin el control asi que cuando las veamos..

Mattew. Hay que correr.

Fudou: oigan ustedes, por que susurran?

Yuko: ..no nada

Valen: es..es que.

Alice: estamos mal de la gargantS…

Sophi. Si..eso.

Yami Chi: Jovenes, la Ceremonia es dentro de 2 horas, asi que pueden ir a arreglarse.

Todos: hai.

Y asi cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones:

2 horas después:

Cristian: (entrando en la Habitancion) Valen, ya estas lista (sonrojándose)

Valen: si.

Cristian: O_O es..es..estas..mu..muy.. ..nita

Valen: Gracias, ya los demás están listos?

Cristian: s..s..si.(Kidou: baboso)

Cuando ya todos bajaron al lobby, unos (que no hace falta que mencione), se sonrojaban, otros tenían los ojos como platos, y otros se asesinaban con la mirada.

Aquí la descripción de cada vestido:

Lia: : Un vestido hasta la rodilla azul turquesa con un cinturon de tela vaporosa del mismo color con un moño, y un broche de mariposa aguamarina.

Alice: Un vestido negro, con cinturón naranja, y con la parte de debajo del vestido abierta.

Hoshiri: vestido azul, con estampados de copos de nieve, y cinturón de piedras brillantes.

Yuko: vestido ajustado, hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, con un hombro caido color verde agua.

Shimori: Un vestido color lila con 2 dedos abajo de la rodilla, unas zapatillas blancas, un relicario de plata.

Sophi: Un vestido corto arriba de la rodilla con un lazo amarrado en la cintura color cerezo y unos tacos negros

Laura: un vestido naranja hasta las rodillas,con las mangas de tirantes y unos tacones blancos

Mattew: Un vestido de tirantes color lila acinturado, con una rosa en la cadera al lado derecho color negro, bolero (o chaqueta) negra de mangas largas, zapatos con un pequeño tacon haciendole lucir sus largars piernas y mas alta de lo que parece, de color negro , una cadena de corazon en su muñeque derecha y un collar apegado al cuello del color del vestido.

Yoshida: vestido blanco muy lindo, corto con una cinta negra en la cintura.

Valen: Vestido rojo brillante , con cinturon dorado y tacones igual.

Yami Chi: Estan listos?

Todos: Hai.

Y asi todos se fueron a la ceremonia, que era en una casa enooooooorme (foto en face, para quienes metengan para quien no mi face es: Yue Valen Mizukoshi Haruto), todos entaron y Yami chi los llevo al Patio, un enoooorme PATIO.

Valen: Chicas haya están…

**Valen: Termineeee.**

**Mido y las pregunatas..**

**Les gusto el cap?**

**Cual fue su parte favorita?**

**Quienes eran la chicas que señalo Valen?**

**Quieren que los chicos se les declaren ya?**

**Que pasara en la ceremonia?**

**Quienes eran las chicas de la visión de Lia?**

**Miraran la foto en mi face?**

**Chaoo**

**Besoos**

**Nagumo: Dejad reviews**


	9. La Ceremonia second part

Torneo de Futbol por la Llave de las Sombras

**Valen, Nagumo y Mido: Holaaaa que tal ya volvimoooos con la contiii.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si me perteneciera habría endaki…forever..**

**Valen: son ellas vamos.**

¿?: hace mucho que no las veíamos chicas.

¿?: la extrañamos mucho.

Valen: Mia, Daniel, están bien?

Mia: si..por ahora. (descripción: Cabellos pelirrojos ondulados y terminan con rulitos, Ojos Esmeraldas, es un poco Mas Baja que Hide, llevaba un vestido Negro hasta las rodillas, con una Cinta Blanca alrededor de la cintura, Zapatos con tacos negros )

Shimori: que bien te ves Mia-chan.  
Mia: Arigatou.

Yuko: tu también estas muy linda Daniel-chan (descripción: cabello es largo hasta mas abajo deoa cadera llevar en una media cola y por debajo cabello lleva una pequeña trensa de color morado con una pluma turquesa, un vestido turquesa largo ya abierto por los costados (al estilo chino) con mangas largas y detalles plateados)

Daniel: gracias Yuko-chan.

Alice: donde están el resto de las chicas.

Daniel: por aquí vengan con nosotras.

Hoshiri: espera cuanto tiempo estaras sin el control mental?

Mia: lo suficiente.

Daniel: vamos.

Todas: hai.

Y haci las chicas se fueron aun rincón apartado, del lugar donde estaban 10 chicas, con miradas alegres en cuento las vieron.

¿?: chicas (lanzándose a abrazarlas)

Valen: están bien chicas?

¿?: si.

Yoshida: hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

Sophi: han cambiado mucho.

Mattew: no se ven nada mal.

Laura: bromeas se ven super lindaaaaaas.

¿?: gracias.

¿?: donde están los chicos con que vinieron.

Lia: vamos se los presentaremos.

¿?: hai.

Y haci las chicas llevaron a sus amigas donde los chicos que algunos se quedaron O_O VIENDOLAS.

Valen: chicos les presentamos a nuestras amigas:

¿?: Hola yo no me pude presentar como era debido soy Destiny Tedder: Pelo rojo fuego hasta la cadera,liso y con flequillo recto,ojos dorados atigrados,piel algo bronceada.

¿?: Hola yo soy Mia Barton.

¿?: Hola mi nombre es: Victoria ket-sujen: castaño ojos avellana delgada alta bien dotada, lleva un vestido largó negro sobrio starpless .

¿?: Hola soy Ale Franco: Cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, ojos color café oscuros, tez clara y mide 1.62, lleva un  
vestido blanco hasta las rodillas de manga 3/4 y tiene dibujos de color dorado y morado con zapatillas blancas con un moño de color dorado.

¿?: Hola mi nombre es:Daniel Le Black y ella es mi gemela

Gabriel Le Black un gusto: cabello largo mas abajo de las caderas, lacio a diferencia de Daniel que es medio ondulado, su ojo derecho es verde agua con turquesa y su ojo izquierdo es del mismo color que el de los de Daniel, su piel tambien es clara. es mas alta que su hermana, lleva un igual que Daniel viste un largo y pegado vestido estilo chino cortado por los costado pero el de ella es verde agua.

Que hay soy Shion Kishimoto: tiene el pelo de color cafe oscuro, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda con ondas en el pelo, ojos de color topacio azul, es morena, y mide 1,62 lleva un vestido que le llega a la rodilla, con un escote en el pecho, de color indigo, unos tacos azules, su pelo lo llega adornado con orquillas, y lo lleva suelto.

Hola que tal soy Diana Wolf: tiene los ojos verdes, su piel es blanca, su pelo es negro y le llega hasta mas abajo de los hombros lleva un vestido color rojo escarlata, con unos guantes blancos y unos tacones.

Hola, Hola soy Clara Nishisawa: es una chica rubia hasta las caderas de ojos verde esmeralda tez blancay delgada mide 1,50, lleva un vestido azulado-verdoso con rayas rojas.

Hola soy Naomi Akatsuki: Es bastante alta, cabello color castaño oscuro y en sus puntas tiene un color púrpura oscuro, también lleva un cintillo del mismo color que ellas, solo que un poco más claro. Tienes los ojos verde esmeralda y es pálida, como Hiroto, lleva un vestido color púrpura oscuro hasta más abajo de la rodilla con una cinta negra en la cintura.

Hiroto: Hola Nao-chan.

Todos menos las chicas: se conoce.

Naomi: el es mi primo.

Hiroto: que nadie la toque.

Todos: ahhhhhh

11: Hola que tal soy Elizabeth Bringhton: Tiene el cabello liso castaño oscuro hasta la cintura, ojos azules como el mar, tez clara, estatura media, delgada y cuerpo bien desarrollado

12: Hola, Soy Jesse Goenji: de tez morena clara, cabello como Sain (el 'angel') de color castaño oscuro con un flequillo hacia la derecha, y ojos como los de Goenji, lleva unos : tacones chicos plateados, vestido largo color negro sin mangas no muy escotado.

Todos menos las chicas: Goenji?

Goenji: si ella es mi primo, asi que no se le acerquen.

Las chicas: sobreprotectores.

Midorika: Endou tu no eres sobreprotecto con tu prima.

Endou: -_-

Valen: no desde la ultima vez.

Flashback:

Valen y Endou se encontraban en una fiesta cuando un chico se le acerco a Valen, Endou estaba que lo mataba con la mirada, cuando se acerco una de las personas con bandejas, no lo vio y le tiro la comida encima además de que Valen lo torturo, de una forma, que no es apta para menores de 24..

Fin Flashback:

Endou: no logre sentarme en un mes.

Valen: muajajajajajja.

Midorikawa: recuérdenme nunca molestarla..

Valen: a menos que quieras acabar en el hospital o..peor..

Todos: Peor..

Valen: quieren saber (con vox de ultratumba)

Todos: nooooooo.

Señor sin nombre: Bienvenidos sean al Torneo Dark por favor diríjanse a sus mesas con sus compañeros de equipo.

Destiny y Gabriel: después de la ceremonia nos encontramos aquí (dándoles unas direcciones)

Valen: Hai nos vemos allí.

Señor sin nombre: El Torneo Dark comenzara en dos días, lo suficiente para que conozcan la Isla y a sus rivales, ahora pasaran los capitanes de cada equipo: La capitana del equipo Darkness, Daniel Le Black..

Daniel subió al escenario.

Señor sin nombre: le toca en la tercera ronda.

Daniel: Hai (y bajo del escenario)

Señor sin nombre: Ahora la capitana de The Blood: Destiny Tedder, suba..

Destiny: si.

SEÑOR …..: le toca en la cuarta ronda.

Destiny: Hai.

Y asi sucesivamente, les dijeron a cada equipo su ronda hasta llegar a Raimon.

Señor: suba el Capitan o Capitana designado de Raimon..

Endou: Valen, sube tu.

Valen: pero..

Endou: vamos, sube…

Señor: La Capitana en esta ocasión de Raimon Valen Mizukoshi, a ustedes les toca en la primera ronda, dentro de dos días.

Valen: HAI.

Seño…: pueden dirigirse a sus casas..

Y asi todos se fueron a sus acasa a excepción de las chicas…

Valen: listooo..termineeeee.

Nagumo: disculpen la demora.

Mido: todavía se aceptan oc, hablan con la loca por Pm o Mp o Review…

Les gusto?

Habran amores?

Que les diran las chicas a sus amigas?

Hiroto y Goenji dejaran de ser sobreprotectores?

Que pasara en el Enfrentamiento de Raimon contra de Kings?

En el sgte cap Raimon VS The Kings..

Dejad reviews

Chaooo

besoooos


	10. Los Accidentes

Torneo de Futbol por las Llave de las Sombras:

**Valen: Gomen, Perdon, Sorry, Los sientooo, Gomenasai, disculpen por haberme retrasado pero créanme que si tengo una excusa, es que acabo de iniciar el colegio y no tienen ni idea de lo orrorosoooo que es estar en una escuela de Monjas, Hermanas o religiosas….TT_TT, Y MAS AHORA QUE MEZCLARON MI CURSOOO ahora mis amigaaas se fueron para otro salooon TT_TT… prometo actualizar maaas rapidooo**

**Fudo: deja de lloriquear que pareces niña chiquita..**

**Valen: cállate calvo que apenas tengo 12 años..**

**Fudo: y estas en noveno grado….**

**Nagumo: compórtense **

**Fudou y Valen: pero el-ella comenzó.**

**NAGUMO: QUIEREN QUE llame a sus parejitas verdad?**

**Valen y Fudo: nooooooooooooooo**

**Nagu: a si me gustaaaa**

**Valen: por esto le venderé fotos tuyas en la bañera a Laura Excla muajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Nagu: noooooooooooooooooooooooo -_-**

**Fudo: muajajajajajajajajjajajaja**

**Valen: muajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajaja**

Un accidente

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando todos seguian dormidos a exepcion de cuatro chicos:

Mattew: creo que saldré a caminar.

Yuko: (que vio salir a Mattew de su habitación) Mattew-chan a donde vas'

Mattew: etto..saldre a caminar quieres venir?

Yuko: Claro…

Y asi las dos chicas salieron cuidadosamente del lugar donde se estaban hospedando, sin notar que hbia dos chicos que las seguían…el primero era un peliazul, y el segundo un mohicano que todavía no sabe como Kazemaru lo convenció de salir a caminar tan temprano…

Fudou: susurrando- no se como me convenciste para que viniera…

Kazemaru: solo te dije que vendría Yuko-chan y cuando parpadee ya estabas afuera…

Fudo: Tsk…

Kazemaru: vamos Fudo admite que te gusta….

Fudo: cuando admitas que te gusta Mattew-chan (rooojoooo)

Kaze: (competía con el cabello de Hiroto, el que que mas rojo estuviera) Bi..bien..Yo lo acepto me gu..gusta Matttew-chan…

Fudo: O_O

Kaze: bien ahora te toca declarártele a Yuko-chan..

Fudo: Tsk…bien..Tsk

Con las dos chicas:

Estaban tan concentradas viendo la Fauna y Flora del lugar que no se dieron cuenta que se habían separado, e ido por caminos distintos….

Yuko: Diablos donde me meti…eh..que es eso….un lago…ire a verlo…que tal i..que bien que traje mi mochila…

Yuko se acerco al lago, del cual quedo asombrada , ya que era hermoso, había un puente al cual se acerco, se sento en el fin al y de su bolsa, mochila, saco un cuaderno que tenia unos bellos dibujos, y un lápiz….y comenzó a dibujar…se podría decir que era una obra de arte propia de Pablo Piccaso (no..no exagero) era bellísima.. cuando..

Fudou: (detrás de Yuko) bu..

Yuko: ahhhhhh (y cae al agua) (Yo: no me mates Yuko-chan)

Fudou: ups..lo siento..

Yuko: Idiota, no se te ocurrió una idea mejor de no se…..darme un infarto…

Fudo: perdón solo quería asustarte…dejame ayudarte… (tendiéndole la mano)

Yuko, la toma pero lo jala y Fudo cae al agua con ella…

Yuko: estamos a Mano…

Fudo: a si…(la salpica con agua)

Yuko: veraaas …(uniéndose)

Y haci comenzó una guerra de salpicaduras hasta que ambos se cansaron y decidieron salirse del agua, antes de que tuvieran un resfriado..

Despues de un rato ambos estaban secos:

Fudo: que dibujabas?

Yuko: etto..na..nada..

Fudo: vamos dejame ver…

Yuko: que te parece?

Fudo: waoooo O_O dibujas increíble, de verdad tienes un don..

Yuko: Arigatou, me gusta mucho hacerlo, lo hago desde niña…

En eso, ambos se quedan mirando de frente y sin poder evitarlo se van acercando lentamente hasta que unen sus labios en un tierno besooo (Valen: awwwww)

Fudo: etto..yo lo siento..

Yuko: yo también quisas deberíamos volver se preocuparan por nosotros .

Fudo: si tienes razón…

Ambos caminaron en silencio sin decir ni una palabra ya que solo pensaban en ese pequeño accidente, iban muy rojos tanto que se confunden con unos tomates…

Mientras tanto…..

Mattew estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando llega a un hermoso camino de arbole, son de cerezo verdaderamente hermosos, Mattew al sentir mucha paz en ese lugar, se sienta debajo de uno de los arboles, en el cual se que da dormida..

Kazemaru al verla ahí tan indefensa y tan tierna, decide acercársele y la acomoda entre sus brazos para que duerma mejor..

Mattew: (dormida) Te Amo Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: y yo a ti Mattew-chan…

Con el tiempo Kazemaru también se quedo dormido por lo cual el y Mattew terminaron abrazados..

Cuando Mattew despertó se encontró con que Kzemaru estaba a su lado llebno de petalos de cerezo.

Mattew: Kaze-kun..despierta….-se fue acercando a su rostro..

No obtuvo respuesta (Valen: este como que no durmió, que estaría haciendooo?)

Mattew: Kaze-kun..—se acerco mas…

Cuando Kazemaru PUM se levanta de repente haciendo que sus labios se juntaran con los de Mattew, en un calido y hermoso beso…(Valen: awwww Yuko-chan me contagiaste los awww)

Kazemaru: yo..etoo….Mattew-chan Te Amo..

Mattew: Y yo a ti Kaze-kun—y se volvieron a besar (Valen: awwww)

Despues de sta tierna escena ambos se fueron tomados de las manos hacia donde se hospedan, tendrían que descansar ya que en la tarde era hora del partido…

**Valen: corteeeee….awwwwww me quedooo tan romantiiicooo que belloooooo…espero que les haya gustado por cierto las imágenes de los lugares donde estuvieron las chicas y sus parejas las subi a mi Facebook…para quienes no lo tengan aparezco como **

**Yue Valen Mizukoshi Haruto**

**Fudo: Preguntas:**

**Les Gusto?**

**Que tal los momentos romantico?**

**Yuko y Fudo se resfrianran?**

**Que expresión tendrán los chicos cuando se enteren de lo de Mattew y Kaze?**

**Que pasara en el partido?**

**Valen debria de dejar de decir tantos awww?**

**Que hace Kazemaru en la noche? (Valen: robarle cable al vecino XDDD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y porfiiis dejen reviews que estoy medio depre**

**Graciiiiiiaaaas**

**Chaooo**

**besoooooooos  
**


End file.
